When I Fall, I Fall Hard
by ShaneCollins'Wife
Summary: I think Morganville turned out to be a helluva surprise to me. I might be in love with someone so different from me...but so right! I'm in danger because of the vampires who hate my guts. But on the bright side...I have kick-butt new friends! R
1. Introduction: Claire

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Morganville Vampires. The lovely Rachel Caine does. **

**Rachel is one of my idols! You rock RC! Please Rate and Review that means soo much to me. Oh, and I'm sorry if there are any grammer mistakes or spelling mistakes, but there shouldn't be beacuse I'm an over-acheiver in English/Language Arts/Spelling! Enjoy with LotsOfLove (LOL)**

**INTRODUCTION: **

_Claire_

"Nice party, Claire!" Andre yelled over the music. I grinned and gave him a small hug.

"Thanks for coming!" I yelled back. "Bye Andre!" He nodded and left with a lot of people. I stayed by the door smiling and saying byes. Once the last person was gone, I shut the door and locked it. "Charles! Amanda!" I yelled for my butler and maid. Well, technically they're my parents' servants—I just use them.

They scrambled in wearing black and white outfits that were so ugly. Amanda was a tall middle-aged woman with graying brown hair, small mousy black eyes, and pale fragile skin. Charles was a tall older gentleman with salt and pepper hair, gray eyes, and tanner skin than Amanda's. "Have fun picking up," I said laughing as I ran up the stairs. The entire downstairs, which was 5,400 sq. feet, was trashed.

I entered my gigantic room, which was painted black and purple. I walked into my attached bathroom, which was done in lime green and black zebra print. I stared at my petite figure in the mirror. _I look party tired_, I thought. My purple zebra print skinny jeans were ripped at the thighs and knees from dancing a lot. My shirt, Oh God my shirt, was ripped and smelt like cigarettes and booze. And I haven't even got to my face yet!

I looked at my face which had green, pink, and black eyeliner running down my cheeks with black mascara. My hair, which was colored mainly black, but had orange, yellow, red, green, pink, platinum blond, and blue highlights in it, was now completely flat and soaked with sweat and booze. I usually had my hair volumized all emo-like, since I was "emo."

I sighed and started the hot water in my shower. I peeled off my clothes and undergarments. When I finally stepped in the shower and soaped up I, finally, stopped smelling like smoke and booze.

* * *

I woke up in the afternoon around one. After my long hot shower last night, I passed out on my bed. I had a killer hangover. _Damn! _I thought when there was a hard firm knock; Dad. "Come in," I said, my voice cracking.

He opened the door and smiled. He was holding a thick orange package letter. "TPU sent a letter back!"

"In Morganville? Damn, I was hoping Norman or Seattle would've accepted me first." I said. TPU, Texas Prairie University, was in Morganville, Texas, which was a long way away from Toledo, Ohio.

"Well remember it's only for two years—"

"—unless I want to stay longer, I finished for him.

"Well, yes, exactly. Well you're leaving tonight 'round five." He said and left.

I was thrilled! TPU wasn't going to be big like NYU, my dream school, but it was going to be my new home. To be away from Toledo, where I was an outcast, was just the thrilling part to me. I decided to live off campus, soon as I got there I'd have to house search—unless it was dark, which it probably would be. I took a second to calculate the mileage. It'd be about 1,000 miles on my count, but I could be wrong. I'd doubt I was wrong, though. My major was going to be in physics. It had been my favorite subject since I graduated. I know it sounds funny—a sixteen year old (almost seventeen!) graduating high school and going to college.

I might've been emo, but I was the smartest teenager ever. Okay maybe I was exaggerating, but I was really smart. "Might as well pack," I told myself aloud.

I packed my whole closet in four gold Gucci suitcases. I had them over filled because the zipper seam was budging. After I had Charles and Amanda take my bags downstairs, I put on the only outfit I had left out. It was a black shirt with a Paramore logo on it and some ripped black-faded-to-white skinny jean. Oh, and of course my first pair of black combat boots.

After I changed, straightened my hair, put my make-up on, which was thick black eyeliner, black eye shadow, red lipstick, and hot pink mascara, it was close to four. I had no real friends because I graduated at sixteen and was always doing college level work while everyone else was struggling with their high school work, so there was no use in going to say good-bye to anyone. The real reason people ever looked or thought or talked to me was either because I was rich or because I had radd parties.

Morganville was going to be a new fresh start for me. No one from Ohio would be there to tell them I'm a complete freak—which I'm not! Sigh…this was going to be fun!

* * *

**A/N: **

**I already have Chapter One done in a notebook, but I dont have it on Microsoft Word yet, so it might be a little while before I get chapter one up. I should be getting my laptop this week sometime, so maybe it'll be faster! I hope you enjoyed Claire's Toledo, Ohio time to get to know her before she moved to Morganville. **

**Please R&R I enjoy Reviews so much! L: **

**LotsOfLove, ShaneCollinsLover**


	2. Apology!

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated yet. I've been SUPER busy, since it's almost the end of the third quarter. Have a BIG Social Studies project due Wednesday, then I have no school Friday, but I have to get up at 5 am for a Music Festival. I have to do a flute trio then our band plays. I get home around one…so I'll type chapters 2, 3, and 4 on my laptop. Then I'll upload it so you guys can read it! Please, please don't be mad! Thanks for the reviews!

-ShaneCollinsLover


	3. Chapter One: Eve

**Okay it's like 4 in the morn, so I thought I'd type my chapters up!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter One:**

_Eve_

"Michael! Shane!" I yelled from downstairs in the living room.

"What goth girl?" Shane asked coming from the kitchen. Michael was standing behind him drinking blood out of a water bottle. Gross, but somewhat sexy when he drinks it.

"Oh bite me Collins. Anyways, I posted more flyers about how we're looking for a new roomie." I said grinning. I looked at Shane with his messy brown hair, dark mysterious eyes and tan complexion. Then I looked at my vampire boyfriend with his shaggy blond hair that was to die for, amazing blue eyes I could get lost in forever, and pale complexion. They were about the same height, but Shane showed more muscle (Even though Miky could kick his ass without breaking a sweat.)

"Maybe it'll be a hot girl from TPU," Shane said smiling devilish.

"Thanks Eve," Michael said pushing past the day-dreaming Shane. "I just hope he or she can cook better than us."

"Agreed! I hope it'll be a goth girl! But I highly doubt there would be another girl like me in Texas," I said sighing.

"As in you, you mean...a gothic freak? No thank you, one is enough!" Shane said chuckling.

"Ha. Ha. Verrry funny, Shane!" I said as sarcastically as I could.

"I know, I'm just that funny. See ya, lovebirds!" He said running upstairs. I heard his door slam and smiled. I wiggled my eyebrows at Michael. He smiled and we intertwined our fingers together. He led me up the stairs and into his room. I flipped the lights and locked the deadbolt.

"You smell good," He whispered kissing my neck as we got into his bed. I smiled and then we kissed. His kisses were so good. They were soft and gentle, as if I'd break if he'd kiss harder. His tongue touched my lips asking for an entrance, which I granted. His tongue tasted of mints and that metallic taste of blood. I. Loved. It. "I want you, Eve."

"And I want you back," I murmured slipping off my shirt. I tossed it and that's when the fun began.

* * *

I woke up at six thirty the next morning in Michael's bed! I glanced at Michael who was peacefully sleeping. I wanted to stay and lie with him, but I had to go to work. I slipped out of bed and tossed on one of Michael's shirts.

I tiptoed out the door and down the hallway to the bathroom. I turned the water on, making the water steaming hot—just the way I liked it. I stepped in feeling the warmth of the water hit my body.

After my shower, I did my hair. I straightened it and put a purple bow that had a black skull on it in my hair. Then I applied my awesome gothic make-up on. I put thick black eyeliner on and purple eye shadow. Then I covered my face in white rice powder, and last but not least black lipstick.

I smiled at myself then left the bathroom for my room. My room was covered in mostly black. It had streams of purple and orange Halloween lights. Then a few posters of Boys Like Girls, Paramore, and Escape the Fate. "Goth Heaven" is what Shane calls it. I opened my drawers and pulled out a black lace bra and Hello Kitty panties. I slipped them on and went to my closet.

I pulled out a black shirt and a purple fishnet crop top. I put them on then grabbed my black cargo pants with billions of chains on them. I put my pants on then slipped into my black combat boots. I stood in front of my full-body mirror, which hung on the back of my door. I looked hot. Before I left the room, I grabbed my purse shaped like a coffin. I stuffed my cell phone in it and left my room going downstairs.

I decided I'd get a coffee at work instead of eating breakfast._ I mean breakfast is just so overrated, _I told to myself. I laughed at my joke then walked out the door with my keys in hand.

I walked down the sidewalk humming "Situations" by Escape the Fate. It was my favorite song that wasn't by Michael. I unlocked the door to my hearse and got in. I missed my old Cadillac, but the hearse was _way_ better.

When I arrived at Common Grounds, it was quiet. It usually started getting really busy around lunch time. I walked into the cute coffee shop. It had brown walls with two four red couches and a lot of tables and chairs.

"Good morning," I said walking towards my boss, Oliver. Oliver was a vampire, but during the day he was disguised as a hippie.

He grunted in reply. He was a pretty mellow guy except when he gets pissed. I mean when he gets pissed, he gets pissed! He had gray eyes, pale skin, and long dark gray hair that was always tied back in a ponytail. He was pretty tall too.

"Hmm…you're very happy today, Oliver."

"Aren't I always?"

"Lemme think…no!"

He smiled cruelly. "Work," He said and went into his office. _F you!_ I thought taking my place behind the counter.

_Claire_

When I arrived last night, I stayed at a cute hotel by TPU campus. It was called Portia's Care. It was decorated in soft pinks and purples. Portia, the owner, was very nice to me. She had short graying hair, green eyes, and pale skin. She was very short and plump too.

I woke up around ten in the morning. I drove a rental car from the airport in Dallas to Morganville. I sat up in bed yawning. After a few minutes of debating whether or not I should go back to sleep or get up, getting up won the debate.

I got out of bed and grabbed my My Chemical Romance tee shirt, black and yellow leopard print skinny jeans, and my hot pink bow for my hair. I stripped my Hello Kitty pajamas off and put on the clothes I picked out; including my combat boots I wore yesterday.

I studied my hair and make-up. It looked fine from yesterday, so I didn't mess with it, except to put the hot pink bow in. After I was done, I towed my suitcases and bags outside to the car. I decided I'd get something to drink, and then look for a place to live.

After my bags were in, I went to turn in my key. "Thanks for letting me stay, Portia." I said.

"No problem, kid. Oh welcome to Morganville, Claire. You'll never want to leave,"  
said Portia after I handed her my room key. Her voice was odd and creepy; it made me want to leave.

"Thanks. Bye…" I smiled and walked quickly back to the rental car, which was a black with gold accents Phantom. It was a hot ride from an emo. "Hmm…I want some coffee," I told myself.

I got into the front seat and entered downtown. I searched for a coffee shop, and with my luck, I found one. The place was called Common Grounds. I parked my car by the curb and got out.

I walked inside and all eyes were on me. I just smiled and walked to the counter where a short goth girl was. She looked so pretty! She had long black hair, pale skin (but it could be from the make-up), and dark brown eyes. She had a cute bow in her hair with a skull. Her clothes were fabulous! She had a black shirt then a purple fishnet crop top over it with some rad black cargo pants with a lot of chains.

"Whoa!" She said smiling. She looked overjoyed.

"What?" I asked being cool. Back in Ohio there were some emos, goths, and scenes, but we didn't hang out because I was "too smart." She looked like she hasn't seen someone like her in forever.

"You're like awesome! I'm Eve," She said sticking her hand out.

I shook it and said, "Cool and thanks, I'm Claire."

"It's nice to meet you, Claire. Are you new to Morganville?" asked Eve.

"Yep; I sure am. I moved here from Toledo, Ohio." I sighed. "Can I have a white chocolate and caramel cappuccino with extra foam to go, by the way?"

"Sure thing," She turned to make the cappuccino. "Why'd you come to Texas, and more importantly, why Morganville? I mean, Ohio must be way better."

I laughed. "I'm here to go to TPU, the college. It's early admission. I graduated last May with a four point oh grade point average. I turn seventeen soon."

"Oh, wow. You must be a smarty pants. You livin' on campus?"

"No; I have to search for a place to stay today," I said as she handed me my cappuccino.

"Really? I know the perfect place!" She squealed. "Two dollars and fifty-one cents, and let me ask my boss if I can take a break," I gave her the money then she went back to talk to her boss.

After a minute or two, she came back with a cute coffin-shaped purse. "Off we go Claire!"

"Okay!" I followed her outside. "That's my car," I said gesturing to the Phantom.

"Okay, we'll take your car," said Eve. "Keys?" I tossed them over to her and I got in the passenger seat.

"So do you live at this 'place' too?" I asked when she pulled away from the curb. I sipped my cappuccino.

"Yeah, my best friend, Michael Glass owns it. Well his parents let him have it when they…left town. He's the landlord and the one that will have to approve of you to live with us. Then my other roommate is Shane Collins. He's a mess and a slacker, but he's my other best friend. We've been looking for another roommate for a while. I had to put up new flyers because the old ones were fading." By the time she finished her babbling, we were in front of a beautiful gothic-styled house. It was white and there were many windows. It was huge like a frat house. It probably could be used as one. I could picture a Greek symbol on it. It was inviting. "This is the Glass House." She said getting out. I got out and followed her up the sidewalk with my coffee in hand.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" I said as she opened the door.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Maybe I'll have chapter two up tomorrow!**

**-ShaneCollinsLover**


	4. Chapter Two: Claire

**Enjoy!** **Disclaimer: I own nothing! But I wish I do, but sadly…..I don't. The lovely Rachel Caine does. **

**Chapter Two:**

**_Claire_**

Eve laughed. "That's nothing. Yo! Shane! Michael! We've got a live one!"

"She better be hot!" A male voice called from upstairs. Eve led me into the living room to sit down on the couch. It was a dark room without the lights on; the big black curtains at the window were draped over the windows. Eve switched on the light by the stairs and smiled at me. I looked around a bit seeing it was quite a spacious room. It had a TV in the corner of the room, a stack of video games on the floor next to it. There was the couch I was sitting on and a recliner.

"How do you know it's a she?" Another male voice asked, warmer than the other voice.

Eve sighed and demanded, "Just get down here!"

The two males whom had been speaking descended down the stair case and stopped about three steps to the bottom. They both looked at me with wide eyes and said in unison, "Daaamn!"

"Yeah; I'm hot, huh boys?" I asked smiling a bit as a stood up and turned in a circle.

"I'm Shane," said the more muscular one whom was striding towards me. He had messy, but cut, light brown hair that just brushed the bottom of his brows, dark mysterious eyes that, might I say, were beautiful, and silky tan skin that made you want to melt in his arms. He gripped my hand and shook it. I shook back smiling modestly.

"I'm Michael," said the other male. He had shaggy blond hair swept to the right side a bit, bright stunning blue eyes that stared into your soul, and pale skin. He and Shane were about the same height, but Shane about an inch taller.

I was quite speechless of how hot and sexy they both were. It was like staring at two gods. Eve giggled and walked over to me and whispered, "Say something."

I cleared my throat and said," Oh, nice to meet you guys. I'm Claire Danvers."

"Damn," Shane said checking me out. "Where did you find Miss Claire, here?"

Eve rolled her eyes at Shane and said, "She came to Common Grounds; she's going to TPU."

"You're not living on campus?" Michael said, finally stepping down the final steps and making his way over to a comfy big brown chair.

I shook my head no and sat on the couch again, as well did Shane right next to me. Eve sat on the armrest of Michael's chair and smiled. I noticed there was a black leather guitar case sitting against the wall next to Michael's chair. I was guessing he was the one who played guitar.

"So where are you from?" Shane asked looking at me with dearing eyes.

I smiled and answered, "Toledo, Ohio."

He returned the smile and Michael said, "How old are you Claire."

I looked at him and said, "Almost seventeen, at the end of the month is my birthday." No one spoke, so I looked at Eve helplessly. "Is that a problem, because I'll just try and find somewhere else to live?" I whispered the last part and started to get up.

Shane grabbed my wrist, making me sit back down. He smiled and looked at Michael. "No, no, that's not going to be a problem. Right, Mikey?"

Michael sighed and looked over me careful. "I know she's very pretty and all Shane, but she's underage."

"I'm only a year younger than Eve, though." I thought that might be helpful to say. Eve did mention she had only turned eighteen not too long ago.

Michael blew out some air and said, "The rent is a hundred a month, Claire."

I nodded and pulled out a wad of cash I had tucked away in my jeans. "I have to money. I have over five thousand dollars, my father sent me with."

"Who are your parents?" Eve asked looking at me with wide eyes.

"They're millionaires. They own some company," I said shrugging. "I saw them occasionally, but usually it was me, our maid, our butler, and my books." They stared at me with shocked looks. "Yeah, I get that look a lot."

Michael smiled and said, "Well, once a month you buy groceries, just to tell you. Can you cook…?"

I smiled and laughed. "Yeah, before my mother and father founded their company, my mother was a stay-at-home-mother and taught me to cook loads of things."

"Like what?" Shane asked.

"Um, I can cook tacos, lasagna, manicotti, chicken roast, meat loaf, and a quite a few other things." I shrugged smiling. "So, since I can stay, who wants to help me get my bags?"

Shane smiled and stood up. "I will." He gave me a hand to stand up, which was very gentlemen-like. "I'll show you to your room too."

"Awesome," I said smiling. Eve tossed me the keys to my Phantom and I caught them, surprisingly, with my left hand. "Thanks." Eve smiled and nodded.

_**Eve**_

When Claire and Shane were out the door, Michael stared at me with lovingly eyes. "Do not tell her about the vampires. First, she wouldn't believe us. Second, she'd go out at night and test us, to see if there actually are vampires. And third, after she would get bitten, she'd freak out that I'm a vampire too. So don't tell her."

"I won't," I said halfway lying. I wasn't sure if I was going to tell her right off the bat or what, but I was going to tell her. She had a right to know that Morganville isn't a sleepy college town as it seems, it's ran by vampires.

He smiled, giving me a peck on the cheek and said, "Good. I'm still kind of worried because she's only sixteen—"

"—almost seventeen." I said knowing Claire would want that to be said.

"Yeah, well, still she isn't at a legal age, so one false move and she's out… for good."

"Of course, Michael; I promise you she's not going to get you guys in trouble." I smiled and kissed him intensely, so he'd drop the subject. I really liked Claire; we could be growing a very good friendship.

"I'll take your word for it," he muttered kissing me back.

_**Claire**_

"Thanks," I said unlocking the Phantom.

"Thanks for what?" Shane asked grabbing two of my suitcases.

"For helping me unload my crap," I said and took out my other two suitcases. I put my backpack on my back and grabbed my other three bags. My hands were full of bags. I closed the trunk and Shane grabbed two bags from me and smiled.

"No problem; helping a pretty young lady is fun. Plus I might as well blow some time before my date tonight," he said walking towards the front door. I followed his with a frown. That broke my heart. He has a girlfriend?

I sighed and smiled half-heartedly as I said, "You have a girlfriend? What's her name?"

"Not a girlfriend; a date. Her name is Lacy; we're going to a drive in." Shane shrugged and walked up the steps of the porch. A drive in! Can this get any worse? I followed him inside and up the stairs biting my lip. "My room," he pointed to the first door. "Michael's, he gets the biggest because it's his house." That was door two and three. "Bathroom; second one's downstairs." That was the first door on the left. "Eve's room." That was door four on the right side. "And your room." Mine was the one at the end of the hallway. It looked like there was another door on the left side, except there wasn't a doorknob, and Shane said nothing about it. I shrugged it off and he opened the door to my room.

I walked in after him and looked around the room. There wasn't much, but I didn't mind one bit. There was a full-sized bed—I use to have a king, but I didn't mind—, a dresser with a TV on it, and a bedside table with a Victorian-styled lamp, and pretty dark red curtains hanging over the window.

"You like?" Shane asked sitting the suitcases down and putt my two bags on the bed.

"You?" I asked trying to act cocky. "I heard you're, kind of, a slacker and you're so, I mean so, not my type."

He smiled bitterly and said, "Ha, ha, little Claire." His smiled went soft as he said, "I meant the room."

I surveyed the room again and sat down my bags and suitcases. "It's pretty nice," I said and turned to him. "Your room's at the other end?"

He nodded saying, "Yeah, why?"

"Too long to walk at two thirty in the morning if I want some… uh, advice." I winked smiling.

"Claire," he said taking my small hand into his, and led me to my new bed and sat down.

"What?" I asked batting my long eyelashes at him.

"You're sixteen—"

"—almost seventeen," I piped in.

"Yes, almost seventeen, but I'm eighteen. We shouldn't—can't be in a sexual relationship 'til you're eighteen, because it's illegal right now Claire." He ran his thumb over my knuckled lightly, looking at the ground.

"But…" I trailed off.

"No buts, ands, or ifs about it Claire; I cannot get in trouble."

"I'd never want to get you in trouble Shane."

"I have to go get ready—for my date with Lacy." He released my hand and stood up, leaving the room.

I sighed and looked at the ground. I stood up and shut the door, locking the deadbolt. I opened my red backpack and pulled out one of my razor blades. Are you sure, Claire? I asked myself. Positive, a voice whispered to me in my head. I flipped the rubbed holder off and pressed it to my wrist.

Blood; there was a thin red line of blood. I smiled and liked the blood. Oddly, I liked the taste of it. It was salty and metallic; it was like licking pure metal. I smiled and let a tear go down the curve of my cheek. The thought that I actually had a shot with Shane was silly now that I thought of it. I mean I'm Claire Danvers, overachiever, emo, and I'm not legal yet. It sucked, big time.

_**Michael**_

I smelled blood somewhere in the house. I stopped kissing Eve and stood up. The metallic smell of blood was coming from upstairs. It was either Claire or Shane, and I had a feeling it wasn't Shane. "Someone's bleeding."

"What? Who's bleeding?" Eve asked standing up quickly, quite nervous.

"I think it might be Claire," I said and dashed up the stairs. I felt Eve's presences behind me as I opened Shane's door. Shane was sitting on his bed reading a comic book.

He looked up alarmed as we walked into the room. He put the comic down and sat up staring at us. "What's going on here?"

"Are you bleeding?" I asked looking him in the eyes.

"No?" Shane said looking at me like I was crazy.

"Claire!" Eve shrieked running out of Shane's room and to Claire's room. "Claire!" Eve pounded on the door as hard as she could. I saw tears run down her face as I walked closer to her.

I heard Shane fumble down the hall after us asking, "What's going on?"

"Claire's bleeding!" Eve yelled at Shane and pounded on the door. "Claire! Open the door, Claire!" Eve's voice was cracking at the octave she was yelling in. It was about three times as her regular voice. And since I had very good hearing, as a vampire, it was definitely killing my ears.

I pushed Eve aside and kicked the door as hard as I could. It budged a little bit. This house was built by vampires; of course the doors would be strong enough to keep someone out. I clenched my teeth and kicked three times harder. The door opened with a clash against the wall. Claire was lying on her bed. Her wrists were bloody and there was a razor blade next to her.

She moaned and turned over, sitting the razor on the bedside table. "Go away, please?"

I walked over to her bed and knelt down, cupping her face. "Are you okay?" I wiped away the tears that kept flowing down her cheeks. I wanted to make her feel better as much as I could, but I didn't know what to do.

Claire looked me in the eyes and shook her head whispering, "No." She buried her face in my chest as I gave her a hug.

I kissed her cheek and tried to comfort her saying, "It's okay, Claire. Please just calm down."

She whimpered a bit and leaned back. "It's how I deal with my problems, I'm fine." I saw her look back at Eve and Shane with a sorrow look. "You shouldn't worry about me." She rolled over and I heard her cry. I felt my eyes want to cry with her for some reason. I didn't want her to harm herself, she lived in the Glass House now; she was my friend now. I scooted her over and lied next to her on the bed. "Michael's its really okay."

"You're not okay," I whispered wiping her tears away. "Why are you sad, Claire?"

She turned over and looked at me with her wet red eyes. "I don't know why I'm sad."

"Can you give me all the razor blades you have, please?" I said pushing her colorful hair back.

She whimpered again, but she nodded. I got up and put a hand out. She took it and I helped her stand up. I pocketed the razor she sat on the bedside table after capping it with the rubber piece while she opened a zipper in her backpack. She pulled out five more razor blade with rubber pieces covering them. She stood up and put them in my hand. "I'm sorry."

I pocketed the rest of the razor blades and gave her a hug. "Don't be sorry, it's not your fault. Just please, please don't harm yourself. You're a beautiful young lady and you shouldn't do that to yourself; it's not healthy." I kissed the top of her head and let go. "Do you want to come downstairs with us?"

She looked at Shane and Eve and bit her lip. "I need to study, even though I've read through all my textbooks. I'm going to be testing out of Calc II and into Calc III."

I nodded realizing she was a very smart young lady. "You want to come downstairs and study?"

She looked at Shane and Eve again. "Sure…" I let her grab her textbooks, paper, and pencils before walking downstairs. "Thanks, really thanks."

I smiled and shrugged. "Let me carry these for you." I grabbed her stuff and let her out of her room. Eve and Shane looked at us and I heard them follow us. I needed to keep a close eye on Claire from now on. And now that I've seen what had just happened, I couldn't let her leave even if she tried something with me or Shane. I just couldn't put her on the streets where she could start cutting herself again. "Do you want something to drink?" I asked setting her books on the coffee table in front of the couch.

She nodded and sat down. "Yes please."

"Coke?" I asked raising my eyebrows. She nodded and opened her textbook. I smiled and went into the kitchen, motioning Shane and Eve to follow me. They entered the kitchen behind me and looked at me. "We have to keep an eye on her."

"Well, you guys have fun with that, I've got a date." Shane said rolling his eyes.

"Did you say something to her?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him. He shrugged and crossed his arms across his chest. I grabbed three Coke's out of the refrigerator and closed it. "Shane, did you say something to her." I gave Eve a Coke and glared at Shane.

"Yeah, I told her I was going on a date tonight with Lacy," he said shrugging again.

"She likes you and you hurt her," Eve whispered.

Shane looked at her with an uneasy look. "Whatever, she doesn't like me."

"She does," Eve said exiting the kitchen.

I shook my head at Shane and pushed past him. I set the Coke in front of Claire and she smiled at me saying, "Thanks."

"No problem," I said sitting in my chair opening my Coke. Eve was sitting next to Claire staring at her with a dearing look. I smiled at my girlfriend; she was such a good person. I flipped on the TV to a show I really wasn't watching. I kept looking at Claire and Eve who were talking quietly while Claire was studying. When Shane came out of the kitchen and went upstairs, I saw Claire look at him and sigh. Eve was right, she really did like Shane. I shook my head and stared blankly at the TV.

**A/N: Hey guys, I really hope you liked Chapter Two! I will be working on Chapter Three tonight, I promise! Since I had my surgery yesterday, I don't have much to do! So I might as well write and read! Heheh.**

**-Spike's girl but Angel's love**


End file.
